


я тебя ненавижу

by diciusnestea



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crack Relationships, F/M, Love/Hate, Out of Character, Rare Pairings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diciusnestea/pseuds/diciusnestea
Summary: за натали увязался странный клоун. ей приходиться терпеть его, что бы он не убил ее.ау за счёт того, что джек - не крипипаста и они с натали не знакомы.
Relationships: Natalie Ouellette | Clockwork/Laughing Jack





	я тебя ненавижу

**Author's Note:**

> насте олегу (шуне) и нашему старому аску-ролевой из-за которого появился этот чертов пейр

вокруг девушки заиграла мелодия. странно то, что она находилась в лесу глубокой ночью и людей тут, очевидно, не было.

но натали лишь отряхнула от грязи свою куртку и злобно, саркастически усмехнулась. она знала лишь одно существо, которое появлялось в сопровождении мелодии _pop goes the weasel_.

**джек.**

она оглядела все вокруг себя: лишь глухой лес и поляна, на которой она стоит.  
тут послышался смех и из внезапно вспыхнувшего дыма _(ого вау как эффектно (это сарказм, джек, иди нахуй)_ появилось высокое существо, ростом под два метра, в монохромной одежде и с длинными когтями, напоминавшее клоуна.

\- _приветик, малышка натали_. - мерзкий елейный голос... **как же она хотела сломать ему лицо.** \- как дела у моей крошки? соскучилась? я знаю, что да, не отрицай!

это настолько приторно-сладко звучит, что она сейчас либо сблюет радугой, либо запхает ему все имеющиеся у него конфеты ему в задницу. что бы было ещё слаще.

\- **пошел. нахуй.**

она сейчас лишь надеялась, что он не грохнет ее за эту грубость. все равно, он слишком сильно бесит ее, так что рано или поздно она бы послала его. даже не смотря на то, что от ее отношения к нему зависит ее же жизнь.

лицо джека приняло притворное, по-детски обиженное лицо.

\- ах, клоки!.. - и голос такой же отвратительно-обиженный. - мы же так _давно_ не виделись! я составляю тебе компанию, что бы тебе не было так одиноко, а ты...

натали уже закипала и стояла со сжатыми кулаками.

\- _давно?! мы с тобой последний раз виделись неделю назад!  
_  
джек подошёл к девушке вплотную.

\- да, клоки, давно. потому что я целую неделю не видел, - он наклонился к ее шее. - _тебя._

натали впала в ступор от действий монстра. _пожалуйста отойди отойди отойди он же не будет меня насиловать он только убивает да._

по лицу стекают капли пота.  
руки джека касаются плеч девушки, спускаясь к талии...   
о да, он знает _все_ ее страхи.  
но страх изнасилования - самый страшный для нее.

и теперь, от пары простых жестов, она в ступоре от животного страха.

джек решает, что стоит уже отойти, а то мало ли, помрёт от страха.

как только он делает шаг назад, девушка срывается с места и бежит, куда глаза глядят.

видит заброшку - сразу забегает в нее.

останавливается на минуту - отдышаться, вслушаться, идёт или нет.  
бежит на пятый этаж и запирается в первой же комнате.

садится у кровати, прерывисто дыша.

\- _боже..._ \- цедит сквозь зубы. - _какой же он..._

_надоедливый. почему он таскается за мной постоянно?!  
_  
она не смогла сказать это, ибо услышала шаги и шорохи за ее дверью.

_пусть это будет не джек, пожалуйста...  
_  
дверь отпирается и кло слышит вновь его.

джек присаживается рядом аккуратно положив свою руку на ее, но, почувствовав, как она пытается вырвать руку, сжал ее сильнее.

и, как будто прочитав ее мысли, сказал:

\- ты мне... - он призадумался. - как это у вас...  
оулетт вздернула бровь.

\- _нравишься._ ты такая интересная, не такая, как другие...

\- а я тебя ненавижу. - отрезала кло. - урод, блять.

джек ухмыльнулся и, отпустив руку натали и заставив ее конкретно охренеть, лег ей на колени и максимально аккуратно тыкнув когтем ей в нос.

\- я не должен ничего чувствовать, кроме дружеской симпатии, клоки, - провел по ее щеке. - но ты, похоже, сломала меня.


End file.
